Blind Love
by ezra-oztam
Summary: Sequel to I Love You For Who You Are! After being torn away from each other, Fate decides to reunite Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki once again. But challenges keep getting in their way while they try to reconcile their lost relationship. Will they be able to work everything out? Or have they and the situation changed so much, it's beyond repair? Sasunaru, rated M
1. Prologue: Fate is such a weird thing

**AN: **_The sequel to I Love You For Who You Are is here! Blind Love! Please enjoy it, and review!_

**Warnings: **_none._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto's not mine, will never be. I do own a Naruto plushie though. So cute! This plot is completely mine, anyone who claims it's not is stupid for this is based on my own life, suckers._

* * *

**_Prologue._**

_Fate is such a weird thing._

* * *

Thirteen.

Thirteen applicants.

And all thirteen of them were _idiots._

Sasuke rubbed his temples in frustration. He has been looking for assistant, who at the same time could handle his PR. Up until now thirteen have applied for the job. So far none have passed his standards.

"You really should go easy on them Sasuke." Sasuke glared at the intruder of his office.

"Get out, Nii-san." Sasuke growled out. Itachi chuckled in response.

"Don't be like that, foolish Otouto." He walked over and leaned on Sasuke's desk.

"I said leave. I have another applicant coming in half an hour." Sasuke frowned as he looked at his screen. Itachi shook his head. Sasuke turned his head back to his brother only to be poked in the forehead.

"Ugh, Nii-san! I am not a kid anymore!" Sasuke hissed out, while Itachi waltzed to the door. Pausing at the exit, he turned his head once more to his younger sibling.

"Sasuke you should really relax more, for there might come some pleasant surprise on your way." With a smirk on his face, Itachi left the office. Sasuke stared after him, a bitter expression on his face.

_'__Pleasant things are gone for me, Nii-san. They followed the blond who disappeared from my life.' _Sasuke gritted his teeth as he remembered the day the blond suddenly disappeared.

Sasuke had gone that day to the Uzumaki household, but they weren't home. He tried to come the after that, but wasn't successful at finding the blond home as well. He had tried to catch the Dobe home day and day after that as well. Until he found out the family was staying with a relative. Later he also found out why Naruto hadn't come to school. He had been transferred to a special school for the visual impaired.

Sadly no one knew where they lived now, or where that school was. He tried to get it out of Tsunade, but she refused, saying it wasn't her place to tell him. He had tried to search on his own then, but ended up with no results. His personal sunshine was gone.

Now ten years later, at the age of twenty-six, Sasuke had become the CEO together with his brother of their family company. Their father retired two years ago, and left the company to Itachi and him. It has been going smooth now, but he really needed an assistant, one who also could help keep his PR up as much as possible. mostly because he was never one to deal with the media anyway.

A knock pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." the door opened to reveal Neji, who also had taken over his family company. Hyuugainterprises was a ally company to Uchiha Inc. The Hyuuga were also responsible for the security of the Uchiha family. For there are always enemies lurking in the shadows, ready to strike the Uchiha clan down at any given moment. ASasuke sighed.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" Neji rolled his eyesa at his friends.

"Always with the last name,Uchiha."Neji sighed as he took his seat. Sasuke gave him one of his glares, and then turned back to his work.

"I didn't come here for idle chit chat. I have come here because there is a threat on the move." Sasuke glanced at the brunet. Neji shook his head, but continued anyway.

"So far they have tried to hack our system, trying to ruin your image with pictures that we don't know how they got them, and several threats have been send. As of now we don't know who it is yet." Sasuke frowned at the information. He turned to the Htyyga.

"Find who it is quickly, I am not good with the Media as it is, and I don't have the patience to deal with them even more." Neji chuckled. Everyone close to Sasuke knew how bad he was dealing with the Media. It was just hilarious.

"I will solve this as quickly as possible." And with that he left. Sasuke sighed before yelling to Karin to let the next applicant in. Neji walked back to his office, as someone passed him. A man with sunshine blond hair. Neji turned back quicly to see if his mind was playing tricks on him, but it was too late, for the door to Sasuke's office had already closed.

_'__It couldn't have been him,, could it?' _Neji shook his head, and walked away. It couldn't have been him. No way. It wasn't possible.

Or was it?

* * *

Sasuke didn't look up as the sound of the door opening and closing reached his ears. He merely kept doing his work.

"Take a seat, don't talk unless I ask you to, and when I say stop, you stop. I don't need any unnecessary information." Sasuke said, not even turning to look at the person, Sasuke heard the person take his seat.

"Is this how you treat all your applicants, Teme?" Sasuke turned to look at the man, and to tell him he could treat everyone as he liked, but then stopped in his tracks.

Blond hair.

Tanned skin.

Three whiskers on each cheek.

Sunglasses.

No, it couldn't be.

"No wonder all your other applicants nearly ran out of the building." Naruto grinned.

"But you won't chase me away that easily, Teme."

* * *

**AN: **_By the way people, I have done this chapter completely in Braille, which a great achievement for me. I have been learning it since a year, and I prefer to read it on paper then on the computer, since it's still unclear to me most of the time where I am, etc. but I am proud of this! Seriously!_

_Also don't think because they met it's going to be easier now for them, also there will be a lot of flashbacks and explaining to do._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!_


	2. Chapter 1: Back in Town!

**AN: **_hello guys! Next chapter is finally up! Yay! Please enjoy!_

**Warning: **_nothing big…. Language at the very best._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the Naruto Characters! They are owned by the genius but cruel Masashi Kishimoto! I am not sure if I want to watch or read Naruto till the end….. I don't mind if my ships aren't canon, except for this one! This one has to be canon!_

* * *

**_Chapter 1._**

_Back in Town._

* * *

_Fingers brush against a wooden table, and plum lips smile fondly. Blue eyes observed everything they could. As far as he saw, nothing had changed in the house. It was the same as when he had left._

_"__Is this what you really want, Naruto?" Said blond turned around, facing his crimson haired companion, and gives him a cheeky smile._

_"__Believe me, Kyuubi, I know what I am doing. After all you know…" Naruto trailled off as he walked around his old home, now his current home. Kyuubi grunted at Naruto's answer._

_"__I hate the dreams you and mom have. They are creepy!" Naruto chuckled. The reason he moved back was because he had a dream about him and Sasuke. Somehow he had a feeling he needed to find the bastard again, no matter what. So he had researched, moved back to Konoha. It wasn't without result. Apparently his cousin, Karin, worked for said Uchiha (without him knowing). He was even more lucky when she told him they were searching for someone to be the bastard's assistant, and could handle his PR. _

_Naruto grinned. He had studied communication, and handling PR is one of things he is capable of now. He had decided to surprise the Uchiha by applying for the job. Naruto licked the lips, he couldn't wait to hear his reaction. Kyuubi frowned._

_"__How do you even know it's the real him? I mean they just can have the same name you know?" Naruto laughed as he glanced at Kyuubi over his shoulder, a cocky smirk on his face._

_"__It can't be anyone else, but him." Kyuubi shivered, Naruto had changed, and not a bit either._

_The shy and timid boy was gone._

_'__Uchiha, I may have hated your guts, but I wish you the best of luck now.'_

* * *

Blond hair.

Sunglasses that hid ocean deep blue eyes.

And three whiskers that marked each cheek.

_'__It can't be…'_

"Dobe?" The familiar nickname rolled of his tongue with such ease, it was unimaginable. It was even more incredible that he hadn't stuttered! Naruto laughed softly. Sasuke still stared blankly at the boy, no, the man before him. His love had really grown up.

"We will never get rid of those names, huh, Teme?" Naruto said, a mischievous smile crossing his lips as he leaned forward.

"I don't mind though, I missed this actually, but…" Naruto put his resume on the desk as leaned back in his chair.

"Let's get to business. This is a job interview after all, Mr. Uchiha. You can ask all the question you deem necessary." Sasuke snapped out of his shock, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He 'hn'ed with a smirk and made himself comfortable as wel as he read through the resume the Dobe had just given him. He did qualify for the job, and everything seemed impressive. That didn't mean though he would hire the Dobe immediately. After all…

The Dobe got some explaining to do.

"Tell me what happened after you disappeared." Sasuke demanded as he leaned back, his eyes observing his…_'Lover? Former Lover? Friend? What the hell?'_ Sasuke shook his head, clearing the unwanted thoughts. Naruto smiled.

"The last day we had seen each other, I had this test of World Economics, you remember?" Sasuke nodded. "While making the test, my eyesight became blurry, and black spots started to appear. I had called my mother, I went to several hospitals the days after that. The local hospital sucked. Then we went to a specialized hospital, my retina didn't have any major damage, but… when I went to Visua, the organisation for the visual impaired, it appeared that my sight did go worse, from 15% to 5% and that I had a tunnel vision."

"Apparently the human brain supports a great deal of our body, and at that time I had a lot of stress, so much that my brain couldn't handle it, and shut the support for my eyes down. So in theory, this is what I saw all along." Naruto sighed. "I was taken out of school and we started to live with some family members, since it went downhill after that. I started school at Visua's special school for the visual impaired, and took the high advance classes, since that's where I was supposed to be with my intelligence, which I couldn't do before because of complications."

"As for the reasons I couldn't contact you, was as I said, there were a lot of complications. I had gotten not long after that tendonitis and bursitis in my shoulder. And if that wasn't enough I needed to go through some heavy revalidation procedure for both."

Sasuke nodded as he took this all in. The blond had suffered through a lot of things. His hand raked through his bangs.

"Why did you come back? And why would you want to work for _me_?" Sasuke asked as he peeked through his bangs at Naruto, who chuckled.

"Teme, I came back for _you_. I want to get back what we lost, what was taken from us." Naruto stood up, and leaned over the desk, his mouth coming very close to Sasuke's ear, nearly touching the sensitive skin.

"And I know you want it too, Bastard." He leaned back, and Sasuke allowed a shiver to go down his spine at the notion. Sasuke stared into blue pools, which were filled with determination.

"The choice is now up to you, let me work for you, and not only will I be able to handle all the work you will give me, we can also repair this relationship as much as we can. And don't give me the media crap, that's my job to handle then. I can handle them darn well, if my resume is any indication." With that, Naruto turned on his heels, and left the room, with Sasuke looking after him. Naruto smirked.

_'__The bait is laid out, now I just need to wait till he bites.'_ Naruto clapped himself on the shoulder. Somehow handling the Uchiha had become easier for him than in the past, even though this was the first they had seen each other in ten years.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto turned at the calling, and could only make out a tall person, with long black hair, and pale skin. Naruto frowned.

"Itachi-san?" Naruto asked. Itachi walked up to Naruto, his eyes softening as he observed Naruto.

"Yes, it's me. So it was true that your eyesight has gone worse." Naruto nodded., and Itachi's eyes started to harden again.

"'What is your plan with my brother." Itachi demanded. Naruto smirked as he turned, and walked forward again, but not before looking over his shoulder at Itachi.

"That's between your brother and I, if you want to know that badly ask him yourself." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Hn." And with that, he turned away, but stopped when he was addressed by the Uzumaki.

´You are welcome at my house, anytime, Itachi-san. I know how… close you and my brother were." With a smirk on his face, Naruto skipped away. Itachi stiffened at first but then smirked himself.

"Perhaps, I will take you on that offer, Uzumaki."

* * *

**AN: **_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 2: can't excape

**AN: **_Hello guys! Yes I am back! Sorry about that. Just like usual, my health and home situation has gotten in the way. I have moved in with my sister. And I probably have a tendinitis in my shoulder again. So, let's say, it's sucks that I can't write more fanfiction. Cause I miss the fandom, and you guys. But anyways please enjoy!_

**Warning: **_nothing much really._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto Uzumaki or any of the other characters from the anime and manga 'Naruto'. Which I am glad for, otherwise I would punish myself for the ending of Naruto. Stupid Kishimoto…_

* * *

**_Chapter 2._**

_Can't escape._

* * *

He was sure someone had cursed him. That had to be it. There is no other explanation for this kind of torture that somehow coincidently happened to him. It was either that, or either God or the Devil liked to fuck with him.

Rubbing his temples, Sasuke groaned in pain. Nice, now he was getting a migraine too. Damn the idiotic blond for doing this to him! It was the nearly blind man's fault for causing him such distress. No, not distress. Uchiha's don't get distressed. They are the epitome of calm and collected. So he needed to calm down before someone would come in and see him like this. He took a deep breath. No matter how much he wanted, he couldn't choose the blond.

"Why don't you just hire him? He does fulfil all the requirements for the job." Sasuke looked up, and hissed at the older Uchiha, who looked with amusement at his foolish sibling.

"Besides I think he would be good for you." Itachi said, a never fading smirk on his face. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Itachi sat on the seat before Sasuke's desk, the chair that Naruto had vacated not so long ago.

"He draws out your emotions. Even though he has made you confused now, you also know you are happy to have him back, which makes you more enjoyable to work with. There are other reasons to hire him. He fulfils all the requirements, makes you happy, and also is cheaper for us, since the government pays for his loan. We will also be able to reach the minimal amount of disabled people we need to hire for the government." Sasuke eyes widened the slightest bit. He didn't know that the Dobe would be such a good investment, but wouldn't that mean they were using him, and not only hiring him for his abilities? He narrowed his eyebrows at that.

"I will be hiring him, but not because of the benefit of disability, but of his abilities. I won't take that dignity from him." Sasuke said, his voice stern.

"Very well, let him start next week.´ Itachi's smirk turned into a sinister grin. Everything was going as planned. And if this plan worked out, not only would his little brother catch himself an Uzumaki.

He might catch one as well, a hot flaming red head at that.

* * *

Naruto his eyes as his voiceover on his IPhone repeated the current time for him. He was riding a cab, and was on his way to meet a very old visual impaired friend. They had met when Naruto had transferred into Visua's school. Naruto smiled. This guy isn't your usual person you would meet, even though he is visual impaired.

The car came to an halt, and the driver turned towards Naruto, telling him they reached his destination. Naruto payed the bill and left the cab to go inside a nice little restaurant. He looked around, until he saw a big guy with white hair and sunglasses waving his arms out. Naruto chuckled, and walked over, and gave the big guy a manly hug.

"Yo, Bee, you are killing me." Naruto said laughing as Bee returned the sentiment full force. Bee let Naruto go, grinning while scratching his head.

Bee and Naruto went along pretty well, and they were in the same class of Visua. After that they went to the same university, and shared their love for writing with each other. Back at high school, they were inseparable.

"Sorry, didn't see, but you know me. Blind as it can be." Naruto rolled his eyes. Bee loved to rap, or attempt to, that is. His sentences always need to rhyme, even if it doesn't make sense.

"Bee, are you dense? Your rapping still doesn't make sense. But still I love you through and through, dude. So sorry, I was rude." Naruto rhymed, and at the end gave a wink to add to the act. He blinked though when he heard a peeping noise, and looked at Bee's hand. Naruto brought his face closer to the device, and looked at what the screen was showing.

_'__Re-cor-ding...'_ Naruto read the word syllable for syllable. His eyes went wide, his cheeks gained a red hue, and Bee grinned down at the blond.

"Why the fuck are you recording me, Bee!" Naruto shrieked, and tried to take the phone away, but Bee was too quick and too big for Naruto to get the phone in his reach. The blond gritted his teeth, sat down, and let a pout take over his pink lips. Bee did so too while his laughter slowly subsiding.

"Sorry, Naruto. You always come up with good stuff, though. You know how cruel the entertainment world is." Bee said with a big thumb up. Naruto rolled his eyes, but gave a small smile. Bee would never change. A waitress came by, and asked for their order. Bee asked for a cup of coffee, but Naruto did something unexpected.

The young lady was blinded by the charming smile Naruto gifted her with, and drowned in his ocean blue eyes. They were half lidded, and a tanned hand reached out, and touched her by the arm gently.

"Can you arrange a Cola for me?" He asked huskily. The waitress' knees trembled as she nodded. Naruto grinned, and took her hand, placing a kiss on top of it.

"Thank you, Miss." And with that, he let the girl go to get his order. The sound of a cough reached Naruto's ears, and a vein popped up in the blond's forehead.

"What are you laughing?" Naruto asked, and Bee's horrendous laughter filled the establishment again.

"It's been a while, seeing you do that thing! What happened? You got interested in her?" Bee asked jokingly. Naruto kicked him underneath the table.

"I am not interested in a bimbo that would go with every charming customer she sees. Besides, I already have a target." A wicked smirk crossed his face, as he took out his phone, and showed Bee a picture. Bee took the phone up close.

"Damn, Bro. That's a guy? He looks more feminine." Bee said, his voice holding an astonished tone. Naruto chuckled. If only Bee knew how much the opposite this guy is.

"His brother is worse, believe me. If you only saw his back, you would think he was a woman. I think he has the hots for my bro though." Bee grunted, and returned the phone. The waitress returned, and handed both of them their drinks. Naruto smiled at her and thanked her once more, which made her blush, though this was unknown by Naruto. She left them alone once again after that. Bee leaned comfortably back in his seat.

"So, how do you know this guy? This is the first I heard of him." Bee asked. Naruto sighed, but smiled none the less.

"Remember that I said I went to a regular school before Visua?" Bee grunted in remembrance, and Naruto continued.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He was a classmate of mine back then. He wasn't like the others, and we started to sort of date a bit before I disappeared. I found him recently, and I am going to work for him. While I do that, I will make him mine." Naruto took a long sip of his Coke, and Bee sweat dropped at that. Naruto was serious about this guy, that was clear.

"So, you already got the job huh?" Naruto huffed and let out a low sinister chuckle.

"The Teme won't be able to escape me. He will choose me." He took another sip, and placed the bottle down. And with a smirk he said:

"He _will_ be mine."

* * *

**AN: **_yay finally a chapter done! Sorry guys for the long, long, long wait. This time I am very disappointed in myself. But please do continue to check on this story, for I will continue it. Even if it takes me a very long time._

_Also please check out my Deviantart account! I have drawn a couple Naruto Doujinshis. I hope you guys love it! You can find me as Ezra-oztam._

_So please comment, review, and follow!_

_Love you all! _


	4. I am sorry

dear readers and loyal followers of mine.

yes I know this is the first time in forever I uploaded anything and then it to be this.

i am quitting writing fanfics, at least under this name. The past 4 years I have been battling with my health, my vision that had gone from 15% to 5% , not able to suddenly walk anymore than a 100 meters, and having several inflammations in my joints.

Many of you thought probably I was joking when I said it in my profile description or said I wrote i love you for who you are based on my life (the impairments and family drama etc not the gay part I am not gay to clarify!) . I have spoken the truth but it's up to you guys to whether believe me or not.

I just won't nd hatred towards a story that was based on it and written when I was 15 en now I am 19.

whether I continue fanfics or not at all is something I am debating still, but right now I need to take a look at my self and improve myself before I make another serious one, I hope you all understand, and thank you for standing by me for so long. I am sorry that these current open stories of mine will probably never find their ending.

yours sincerely,

ezra-oztam


End file.
